


What should I do when my dog was sick

by Yulaty



Series: ADOG & OSCAT [10]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	What should I do when my dog was sick

อดัมป่วยกายไม่บ่อย ส่วนใหญ่จะหนักไปทางป่วยใจมากกว่า  
เจ้าคนคิดมาก ช่างกังวลไปหมด วันนี้ก็ซึมอีกแล้วไม่รู้ทำไม ไม่รู้ไปเจอ ไปฟังอะไรมา พอก้าวเข้าห้อง ฝ่ายนั้นเงยหน้ามาเจอ อย่างแรกที่ทำก็คือลุกมากอด ต่างจากปกติที่มักจะหลบตา เหม่อลอย แสดงท่าทีว่าขออยู่เพียงลำพัง แต่ครั้งนี้ต่างไปมาก แทบไม่เคยทำแบบนี้มาก่อนเลย เป็นอะไรล่ะเนี่ย

สงสัยแต่ก็เก็บมันไว้ก่อน เงียบจนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงร่างสูงถอนหายใจยาว ออสการ์ก็เอ่ยถามออกไป “แบตหมดเหรอเรา”

อดัมไม่ได้ตอบ แต่รวบตัวเขาขึ้นอุ้มอย่างง่ายดายเหมือนทุกครั้ง ทำเหมือนกับเขาหนักแค่ไม่กี่สิบกิโลกรัมหรือไม่เป็นเป็นแค่กระเป๋าสะพายใบหนึ่ง แล้วก็มาทรุดตัวนั่งลงที่โซฟาที่เดิม แต่ยังไม่ยอมปล่อยเลย ยังคงกอดไว้เหมือนเป็นหมอน เป็นตุ๊กตา มือซน ๆ วางนิ่งแทบไม่ขยับ ใบหน้าซุกอยู่ที่ไหล่ รู้สึกถึงลมหายใจอุ่นปะทะผิว ความกังวลเริ่มปรากฏให้เห็นเป็นรูปร่างชัดขึ้นแล้ว

แบตหมดจริง ๆ นั่นล่ะ  
อดัม ไดร์เวอร์กลับไปเป็นเด็กไม่มั่นใจในตัวเองคนหนึ่ง คนที่เคยเป็นโรคขาดความรักตัวเองมาก่อนอีกแล้ว ออสการ์ถอนหายใจ ลูบผมยาวของคนที่กำลังกอดตนเองไว้อย่างเบามือ เรียบเรียงคำพูดไม่ถูก แล้วก็กลัวจะผิดจังหวะ เดี๋ยวอะไร ๆ จะแย่ลง

ในท้ายที่สุดแล้วก็เป็นอดัม ที่เป็นฝ่ายพูดก่อน “เมื่อยหรือเปล่า ขอกอดไว้แบบนี้ต่ออีกหน่อยได้ไหม”

มันก็ต้องมีบ้างล่ะอายุตั้งเท่าไหร่แล้ว แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกไป แค่ขยับตัวเล็กน้อยให้พอเหมาะพอเจาะมากขึ้นแล้วปล่อยให้คนตัวโตโอบกอดตัวเองไว้ตามต้องการ

 

“ฉันไม่เคยชอบตัวเองเลย รู้ไหม” เป็นคำถามที่รู้คำตอบกันอยู่แล้ว “แต่ฉันชอบตัวเองตอนอยู่กับนาย” เป็นประโยคบอกเล่าที่เมื่อพูดออกมาแล้วทำให้ผู้ฟังเกือบหลุดยิ้ม แต่แล้วก็กลับต้องเปลี่ยนเป็นขมวดคิ้วแทนเมื่อได้ยินประโยคถัดมา “แต่ฉัน- แล้วฉันก็เริ่มเกลียดตัวเองที่อยู่กับนายขึ้นมาบ้างแล้ว”

“...ทำไม” คำนั้นหลุดออกไปก่อนออสการ์จะยั้งปากตนเองได้ทัน ความคิดก็ด้วย เขาทำอะไรผิดไป ระหว่างเรามีอะไรพลาดไปตรงไหน เกิดอะไรขึ้น ทำไมอดัมถึงเกิดความรู้สึกอย่างนั้นขึ้นมาได้ เป็นความผิดของเขาหรือเปล่า

“ไม่ใช่เพราะนายหรอก” อดัมให้คำตอบครึ่ง ๆ กลาง ๆ ก่อนเชยคางขึ้นให้มองหน้า สายตาคู่นั้นมองไปทีละส่วนอย่างกับจะสำรวจพิจารณาอะไร แล้วมือใหญ่ก็ขยับมาวางนาบแก้ม รอยยิ้มฝืน ๆ ที่ออสการ์ไม่เคยอยากเห็นปรากฏขึ้นบนหน้าของอดัม “นายเป็นสิ่งดี ๆ … นายสมควรได้รับสิ่งดี ๆ … มากกว่าที่ฉันให้ได้”

“ฉันไม่เอาหรอก ใครจะให้มากแค่ไหนก็ไม่เอา ฉันอยากได้แค่จากนายคนเดียว อดัม ดักลาส ไดร์เวอร์ อยากได้เท่าที่นายให้ได้นี่ล่ะ เท่านี้ก็พอแล้ว” ออสการ์เถียงกลับอย่างห้ามตัวเองไม่ได้ ปกติแล้วเขามักจะรอให้อดัมพูดออกมาทั้งหมดก่อน แต่ครั้งนี้ไม่ได้ เขาทนฟังมากไปกว่านี้ไม่ได้ ในเมื่อมันเกี่ยวข้องกับตัวเขาเอง โกรธก็โกรธ แล้วก็เสียใจ ทั้งอยากจะต่อยหน้าหล่อ ๆ นี่สักที ทั้งอยากจะกอดปลอบให้หายรู้สึกแบบนี้ไปด้วย ความรู้สึกตีกันวุ่นวาย แล้วทั้งหมดที่ออสการ์ทำได้ก็คือนั่งอยู่บนตักของอดัมอย่างเดิม กำมือแน่น

รู้สึกว่าตัวเริ่มสั่นนิดหน่อยตอนที่มือของอดัมกุมมือเขาไว้หลวม ๆ นิ้วโป้งไล้จากข้อนิ้วไปยังหลังมือ สัมผัสอุ่นจากริมฝีปากประทับบนสันกราม ข้ามขึ้นไปถึงข้างแก้ม เสียงทุ้มกระซิบบอกคำขอโทษก่อนจูบทับที่เดิมซ้ำอีกครั้ง รอจนกระทั่งกำปั้นคลายออกแล้วก็หันมามองหน้ากัน เขามองอดัมเอนหลังพิงพนัก ไหล่กว้างตกลงเล็กน้อย แต่ก็มากพอจะทำให้รู้ได้จากการมองว่าอีกฝ่ายตกอยู่ในสภาวะอารมณ์ที่ไม่เป็นปกติ

 

ออสการ์เอนตัวเข้าหาคนอายุน้อยกว่า วางมือบนไหล่ในตอนที่ปิดล็อคริมฝีปากเราเข้าด้วยกัน เรียวลิ้นเชี่ยวชาญกวาดเข้าหารสชาติที่คุ้นเคย อดัมปล่อยให้เขาเป็นฝ่ายนำอยู่ไม่นาน ในที่สุดก็ตอบสนอง พลิกเกมกลับมาเป็นฝ่ายควบคุมได้โดยไม่ยาก มีความโหยหาแฝงอยู่ในสัมผัส จูบที่เหมือนกับการจูบครั้งแรก มีความเก้อเขิน ไม่มั่นใจ แต่เวลาก็ช่วยให้ทุกสิ่งค่อย ๆ ดีขึ้นไปตามลำดับ

 

“ฉันเก็บสิ่งดี ๆ ในชีวิตไว้ได้ใช่ไหม ฉันมีนายได้ใช่ไหม”

“ถ้าไม่ใช่นายฉันก็ไม่ยอมให้ใครเก็บไว้หรอกนะ เจ้าคนคิดมาก” ว่าแล้วก็ดีดหน้าผาก อดัมผงะ หลับตาพร้อมกับคว่ำปากเล็กน้อย ออสการ์หัวเราะ ก้มลงจูบตรงที่ตัวเองได้ทำร้ายไปเมื่อครู่แล้วก็ผละออกยิ้มอ่อนโยนขณะลูบแก้มคนตรงหน้า “คนเก่งของฉัน หาอะไรทำคลายเครียดกันดีไหม อยากออกไปเดินเล่นหรือกินอะไรดี กีต้าร์ก็มี หรืออยากฟังฉันอ่านหนังสือ”

“อยากนอนกอด” ตอบห้วน ๆ แล้วก็เอนตัวลงนอนเหยียดตามความยาวของโซฟาทั้งที่ยังไม่ปล่อยคนตัวเล็กลง ออสการ์หรี่ตามองคนใต้ร่าง หัวเราะเบา ๆ ก่อนโน้มตัวลงซบอกหนา ฟังเสียงหัวใจเต้นเป็นจังหวะหนักแน่น หลุดครางเสียงแผ่วในลำคอเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเล่นกับผมของตัวเอง แขนอีกข้างวาดขึ้นโอบเอวเขาไว้ให้อยู่แนบชิดกัน

 

ในตอนที่แบตหมด  
สิ่งเดียวที่ควรทำก็คือชาร์จล่ะนะ


End file.
